Holding on to you
by Arlia Eien
Summary: /traduction autorisée de l'histoire d'Akuma, yaoi, lemon/ Les soldats ne peuvent pas se permettre de s'attacher, mais même un soldat a besoin d'une sorte de réconfort et d'apaisement de temps à autre, c'est ce que trouvent Heero et Duo avec l'autre.


**Auteur :** Akuma

**Traduction (autorisée) :** Arlia Eien

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de GW ne m'appartiennent pas _.

**Feedback :** Oui, s'il vous plait !

**Couple :** 2x1

**Rating :** NC-17 (M)

**Warning :** Un peu de angst, **_lemon_**

**Résumé :** Alors que la guerre fait rage autour d'eux, les soldats ne peuvent pas se permettre de s'attacher, mais même un soldat a besoin d'une sorte de réconfort et d'apaisement de temps à autre, c'est ce que trouvent Heero et Duo avec l'autre.

**NdA :** Hum, je crois que c'est un de mes OS les plus sombres. L'idée de cette histoire m'est venue alors que je naviguais sur Moments of Rapture, alors je n'ai personne d'autre à l'esprit à qui je puisse dédicacer cette fic sauf Sharon, la merveilleuse webmastrice de ce site. Il est pour toi, Sharon.

**NdT :** Il y a extrêmement peu de dialogues dans cette histoire, 11 phrases à peine. Mais elles traduisent une telle ambiance, une telle connivence qu'il est impossible de garder leur substance originelle en les traduisant. C'est pourquoi j'ai conservé le parlé en anglais en ajoutant ma traduction entre parenthèse à la suite. Les jeux de mots sont tout bonnement inadaptables tel quel ^^. Si vous avez des remarques/suggestions à ce propos (ou autre) n'hésitez pas à les faire !

* * *

><p><strong>Holding on to You<strong>

* * *

><p>Obscurité.<p>

Silence.

Tel était le dortoir chaque nuit. Quand il faisait jour, l'école était vivante, remplie par les bavardages des étudiants, la nuit on aurait dit un sépulcre, dortoir compris. Il n'y avait pas de bruits dû aux animaux nocturnes car ils avaient tous fui ou été tués par les combats continuels. La lueur de la lune passait à travers la fenêtre, éclairant le dortoir d'une lumière argentée. Il n'y avait que deux lits dans la pièce, séparés par une table de nuit. Le lit le plus proche de la porte était vide et bordé. L'autre lit, près de la fenêtre était lui occupé.

Duo, l'occupant du lit, fixait le plafond. Minuit était passé depuis longtemps mais les yeux violets étaient grands ouverts. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Il se répétait à lui-même que c'était à cause du silence qu'il n'y parvenait pas. Néanmoins il savait que la véritable raison de son insomnie était l'absence d'un certain jeune homme dans le lit adjacent. Il arracha son regard du plafond pour le poser sur le lit vide. Heero était sorti un peu plus tôt, pour accomplir une mission sans aucun doute. Duo était resté car sa mission était prévue pour le lendemain et non le jour même.

Mission.

Toujours les missions.

Tout ce que faisait Heero c'était ses missions, ses missions et encore ses missions.

Est ce que le Japonais ne faisait jamais quoi que ce soit d'autre ?

Duo soupira, il ne connaissait que trop bien la réponse à sa question.

Non, Heero ne ferait rien d'autre. Pas tant que la guerre ferait rage au dehors.

Dans le silence de nuits comme celle-ci, il se demandait souvent lequel d'entre eux était le plus chanceux. Lui, qui avait eu la chance de goûter à l'amitié et à l'amour, seulement pour les lui voir être arrachés cruellement ou Heero qui n'avait jamais connu quelque chose ressemblant à une enfance ordinaire et qui ne connaissait donc pas la douleur de son absence.

Duo soupira, ne désirant pas savoir lequel avait le plus de chance. Après tout, eux deux comme bien d'autres enfants étaient juste une autre conséquence de la guerre.

Dans un de ses moments d'indulgence, Heero avait laissé glissé quelques éléments de son passé. Il avait passé sa prime enfance avec un assassin nommé Odin. Duo n'arrivait vraiment pas à comprendre cet homme. Comment avait il pu garder avec lui un simple enfant et le traiter comme un soldat alors que c'était encore un garçonnet ? Comment avait il pu entrainer Heero à utiliser un pistolet dès qu'il avait eu assez de force pour le saisir ? Comment cet homme avait-il pu faire ça alors que c'était juste un enfant ?

Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu quand il entendit de légers bruissements près de la fenêtre. Il s'assit et regarda le carreau, en état d'alerte. D'une main, il se saisit du couteau qu'il laissait sous son oreiller. Un bruissement plus tard et Heero apparaissait devant la fenêtre, bloquant le clair de lune.

Le Japonais entra silencieusement dans la chambre. Il s'arrêta un instant quand il aperçut Duo mais continua ensuite son chemin vers son lit.

"How was the mission?" _(« Comment s'est passée la mission ? »)_ Demanda Duo doucement en retirant la main de son couteau, le laissant sous son oreiller.

"Fine." _(« Bien. »)_ Lui répondit-il d'un ton plat.

Duo vit le Japonais s'asseoir avec raideur sur le lit. Il soupira intérieurement en s'apercevant de l'air ironique que dégageait Heero. Il était si habitué au langage silencieux du jeune homme qu'il sut qu'il n'allait pas bien. Duo se pencha et attrapa le kit des premiers secours qu'il gardait sous son lit. Sans aucune autre parole, il se leva et alla s'asseoir sur l'autre lit à côté du garçon silencieux.

"Strip." _(« Déshabille-toi. »)_

Il suffit d'un mot, prononcé d'une voix autoritaire et d'un ton pratique pour que le brun entre en action. Duo n'aimait pas utiliser un tel ton même s'il était efficace pour obtenir ce qu'il attendait d'Heero. Le japonais avait été élevé de telle façon qu'il était plus probable qu'il réponde à un ordre plutôt qu'à la même demande formulée de façon amicale. Duo s'en était rendu compte à force d'essais et d'erreurs alors qu'il essayait de rafistoler le jeune homme après leurs missions. Sa conclusion était qu'il avait plus de chance d'obtenir quelque chose d'Heero s'il le lui ordonnait de soldat à soldat qu'en le cajolant comme un ami.

Il n'aimait pas ça, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre ce genre de dispute ou de conflit trivial dans des moments comme ceux-ci. Il était préférable de soigner Heero rapidement et qu'ils dorment autant que possible afin de récupérer de l'énergie pour les combats du lendemain.

Heero s'était déshabillé en silence, ne laissant rien pour masquer sa nudité. Le brun ne montrait aucune timidité ou inconfort à dénuder son corps devant quelqu'un d'autre. L'intimité était une chose supplémentaire qu'Heero n'avait jamais eue dans sa vie, remarqua Duo en cherchant des blessures sur le torse nu du garçon. Dans la vie d'un soldat, se laisser aller aux émotions était contre-productif. Il n'y avait pas de place pour le gâchis et le superflu. Si dénuder son buste facilitait le travail de Duo, Heero n'avait aucun scrupule à le faire.

Duo trouva plusieurs petites coupures sur l'abdomen d'Heero et une sévère éraflure sur son dos. Il était évident que le pilote avait dû faire des roulés boulés. Duo nettoya délicatement les plaies et appliqua de la lotion cicatrisante dessus. Il s'affaira en silence, savourant ces instants où ils semblaient être seuls au monde dans la nuit. Quand il eut fini, Duo ne dit rien à propos des blessures.

C'était inutile après tout.

'Ne te mouille pas pendant les premières 24h' ne serait pas suivi, la première chose qu'Heero ferait au matin serait sûrement de prendre un bain comme le ferait Duo à sa place. Ayant expérimenté des situations où ils étaient rationnés en eau, l'eau n'était pas quelque chose qu'ils prenaient pour acquis. Ils prenaient un bain à chaque fois qu'ils en avaient l'occasion.

'Essaye de ne pas revenir blessé la prochaine fois ?' semblait rudement recommandé. Mais bien qu'Heero semble suicidaire ou imprudent, Duo le connaissait mieux que ça. Heero empruntait la voie la plus efficace et la plus rapide pour compléter la mission sans obtenir de blessure grave. Oui, ils étaient remplaçables, mais il était plus économique qu'ils survivent à leurs missions plutôt que d'en former d'autres pour les remplacer. Si un peu plus d'entrainement était tout ce qui était nécessaire pour être sûr qu'ils pouvaient faire la mission avec des blessures aussi minimes que possible, ainsi soit il. Étant lui-même un soldat, Duo avait également reçu cet entrainement en compétences de survie.

Pour finir, il se contenta de dire 'Repose-toi.'

Heero répondit d'un grognement.

Duo sourit et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Heero. Un geste flatteur d'un soldat à un autre pour saluer une mission correctement effectuée. Il se leva dans le but de retourner dans son lit quand il sentit son bras être attrapé, l'empêchant de s'éloigner. Duo baissa le regard et vit qu'Heero le fixait.

"You have a mission tomorrow." _(« Tu as une mission demain. »)_ Statua Heero d'un air impassible.

Duo renifla. Il faisait confiance à Heero pour qu'il comprenne l'évidence.

"Yeah, another OZ hidden base is located not far from here. I figure I will wipe it out before it produces anymore mobile suits."_  
>(« Ouais, une autre base cachée de OZ a été trouvée pas loin d'ici. Je suppose que je vais la balayer avant qu'elle ne produise plus de mobiles suit. »)<em>

Heero garda ses yeux posés sur le natté et tira sur le bras qu'il tenait.

"Lie with me." _(« Couche-toi. »)_

Duo fixa le Japonais. « Lie with me. » Ce n'était pas un ordre, mais pas non plus une supplication. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Heero lui disait ça. La réponse de Duo fut exactement la même que celle qu'il donnait à chaque fois qu'Heero lui demandait ça.

"You know I want more than that." _(« Tu sais que je veux plus que ça. »)_

Exactement comme les fois précédentes, Heero acquiesça sans hésiter. Il tira ensuite un peu plus le bras de Duo. Lequel ne résista pas à la pression. Il s'assit près du garçon découvert et posa le kit de premiers secours au sol. Sans qu'aucun autre mot ne soit prononcé, Duo posa sa main libre sur le buste d'Heero et le poussa légèrement. Le Japonais relâcha le bras de Duo et s'allongea sur le lit, suivant le sens de l'impulsion.

De ses deux mains libres, Duo retira rapidement son tee-shirt et son boxer et se plaça au dessus du pilote Japonais. Le natté soupira à la sensation de sa peau dénudée contre une autre. Heero était toujours sous lui, ses mains reposaient passivement le long de ses flancs. Son visage ne reflétait encore que son indifférence habituelle.

Duo prit le visage d'Heero en coupe entre ses mains et donna au Japonais un long et profond baiser. Sa langue explora la bouche d'Heero et persuada celle du Japonais de se joindre à son ballet. Avec un léger grognement, Heero répondit. Duo pouvait sentir le corps sous le sien se détendre et les bras qui se tenaient sur le lit auparavant se trouvaient maintenant le long de son dos, l'étreignant étroitement.

"Spread your legs." _(« Écartes les jambes. »)_ Murmura Duo quand il cassa le baiser pour respirer. Lesdits membres se séparèrent sous lui, lui permettant de se mettre entre eux. Duo accola de nouveau leurs bouches et avala le grognement qu'Heero poussa quand leurs virilités se touchèrent.

Leurs corps adolescents répondirent rapidement aux stimuli et devinrent durs en peu de temps. Duo relâcha le visage d'Heero et utilisa ses mains pour explorer le corps du Japonais. Il s'attaqua aux deux boutons sur le buste jusqu'à ce qu'ils durcissent, puis traça son chemin jusqu'aux flancs, caressant la chair bien proportionnée. Il était attentif à ne pas aggraver les blessures d'Heero en appuyant dessus.

Une des mains d'Heero sur le dos de Duo attrapa la natte toujours présente et s'y agrippa. Ses jambes écartées se soulevèrent pour enserrer la taille du natté. Il s'agissait du signal d'Heero pour qu'il passe aux choses sérieuses. Duo suça et lécha l'intérieur de la bouche d'Heero une nouvelle fois avant de se retirer à contrecœur. Il s'appuya ensuite sur ses genoux pour se redresser. Sa main gauche attrapa celle d'Heero, l'enlevant de son dos, et la déposa sur le matelas, près de l'endroit où reposait la tête d'Heero. Leurs doigts bougèrent avant de s'entrecroiser.

La main droite de Duo descendit jusqu'à l'entrée d'Heero. Quand le bout de ses doigts fut en contact avec l'entrée, Duo poussa sans hésitation. Heero était suffisamment détendu pour qu'il puisse le préparer. Alors qu'il faisait glisser ses doigts dans le Japonais, Duo retira sa main droite et chercha celle d'Heero qui était toujours agrippée à sa natte. Il attrapa ladite main et la poussa près de la tête d'Heero, à la même hauteur que sa main gauche. Leurs doigts s'alignèrent par eux même avant de saisir les autres étroitement, sinon désespérément, alors que Duo unissait leurs corps.

Durant leur union, Duo garda son regard sur le visage d'Heero. Habituellement, quoi que Duo fasse, rien ne faisait changer le visage impassible, ni ses longs bavardages, ni même ses piques. Cependant, ceci était l'exception. Duo observait Heero fermer les yeux et cambrer son dos, accueillant la pénétration. Il voyait comment la bouche habituellement close s'entrouvrait en un gémissement silencieux alors qu'il commençait à effectuer des va-et-vient dans le corps étroit d'Heero. Les mains d'Heero étreignaient sauvagement les siennes alors que ses jambes enserraient le corps de Duo, essayant de prendre Duo plus profondément en lui.

Duo savait qu'il y avait diverses positions qu'ils pouvaient utiliser pour ce genre d'activité. Néanmoins, chaque fois qu'ils le faisaient, c'était toujours face à face. Duo aimait observer Heero pendant qu'ils le faisaient et c'était la seule position où il pouvait voir clairement son visage. Il aimait la vue du jeune homme austère devenant réceptif. Il voyait comment la gorge d'Heero devenait vulnérable alors que le garçon silencieux jetait sa tête en arrière quand Duo frappait un point particulier en lui.

Les gens appelleraient ce qu'ils faisaient coucher ensemble ou faire l'amour. Duo n'y pensait jamais comme ça. Coucher ensemble, voulait dire partager un plaisir charnel. Il y avait plus que du plaisir dans ce qu'ils faisaient. Il y avait de la confiance, de la compréhension, du désespoir et des émotions qu'ils gardaient habituellement cachées au fond d'eux. Non, on ne pouvait pas dire grossièrement qu'ils couchaient ensemble.

Mais ils ne faisaient pas non plus l'amour. Faire l'amour c'était avoir ce plaisir des sens avec celui que l'on aimait. Comment pouvait-il aimer Heero, ou comment Heero pouvait il l'aimer alors qu'ils étaient forcés d'agir en premier comme des soldats et selon eux en dernier ? Comment pouvaient-ils s'aimer sans jamais être autorisés à être eux-mêmes avant tout ? Duo savait qu'il était très attaché au Japonais. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'Heero ressentait pour lui à part ce que ses gestes laissaient savoir, Duo savait qu'au moins le jeune homme était aussi très attaché à lui.

Et pour le moment, en ce temps de guerre, c'était plus qu'assez.

"Open your eyes, Heero." _(« Ouvre les yeux, Heero. »)_ Murmura Duo. Il vit alors les orbes bleues se découvrir d'elles-mêmes. Le bleu de Prusse était devenu plus sombre de toutes émotions qu'il contenait en elles. Duo s'accrocha à elles aussi longtemps qu'il put avant que son corps n'atteigne le point de non retour.

« Duo. » Heero haleta le seul et unique mot qu'il prononçait à chaque fois qu'ils pratiquaient cette activité. Duo donna une ultime poussée et s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde dans son compagnon japonais. Heero se contracta autour de lui et éjacula, l'entrainant avec lui. Duo jeta sa tête en arrière et abandonna toute réserve, emplissant le Japonais de sa semence. Son esprit suivit celui d'Heero dans cet endroit merveilleux où ils pouvaient oublier, pour quelques secondes, tout ce qui se passait dans le monde extérieur.

Leur retour à la réalité néanmoins, n'était jamais joyeusement accueilli et était parfois douloureux. La pensée de ce qu'il devrait faire demain revint à Duo également. Il garda ses yeux clos, voulant prolonger la sensation qu'il appréciait il y a encore un instant. Leurs légers halètements étaient le seul son audible dans la nuit. Duo plaçait des baisers aveugles sur chaque partie accessible du corps d'Heero. Il l'embrassait doucement, petit à petit, priant pour qu'ils puissent rester ainsi pour toujours.

Exactement de la même façon que Duo avait appris à connaitre Heero, Heero en avait fait de même. Il savait que Duo n'aimait pas raser une base entière avec des hommes à l'intérieur, peu importe qu'ils soient coupables ou non. Aucun d'eux n'aimait ça. Quoiqu'il en soit ils étaient des soldats avant tout, leurs principes personnels venaient en dernier. Ils devaient se conduire en soldats s'ils voulaient survivre à la guerre. Le soldat en eux savait qu'ils seraient tués s'ils ne tuaient pas leurs ennemis avant.

Sachant comment Duo se sentait, Heero lui avait offert la seule chose qu'il pouvait lui donner. La seule indulgence qu'ils pouvaient avoir l'un pour l'autre. Du réconfort, de la confiance, du plaisir et de la compréhension étaient échangés dans l'acte. Heero le réconfortait de son corps. Il avait confiance en lui pour s'exposer de façon si vulnérable. Cela ne voulait pas dire que Duo utilisait égoïstement le corps d'Heero pour ses propres besoins. Ils partageaient ce réconfort, cette confiance, ce plaisir et cette compréhension. Avoir été un soldat durant toute sa vie avait laissé Heero psychosé à l'idée de toucher les autres ou d'être touché. Néanmoins, Heero restait un être humain qui avait besoin de contact avec d'autres humains. Le seul en qui il avait suffisamment confiance pour le laisser le toucher était Duo, et cette confiance permettait à Duo de l'enlacer, de l'embrasser, et surtout de le réconforter. Heero avait autant besoin de réconfort que Duo en avait besoin, et particulièrement quand il venait juste de raser une base ennemie de sang froid, une opération calculée, délibérée.

Ils avaient de l'empathie pour l'autre.

Finalement, la réalité reprit complètement le pas, éloignant la plupart des émotions que leur activité leur avait insufflées. Duo se retira et roula à côté d'Heero. Le Japonais attrapa des mouchoirs en papier sur la table de nuit et entreprit de les nettoyer tous deux. Duo attendit jusqu'à ce qu'Heero finisse puis se mit en cuillère dans son dos. Le lit une place les satisfaisait à peine mais aucun d'entre eux ne le formula. Ils avaient connu pire endroit pour dormir. Avoir un lit sur lequel étendre leur corps était une autre chose qu'ils ne considéraient pas comme acquise.

Certaines personnes estimeraient qu'il y avait d'autres activités dans lesquelles ils pourraient se laisser aller à partager du réconfort et d'autres émotions des activités plus souhaitables pour des adolescents, tel que faire du sport ou sortir. Duo pouvait compter un certain nombre de raisons pour lesquelles ils ne pouvaient pas faire ce genre de choses des raisons comme le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de faire du sport ou qu'ils ne pouvaient pas utiliser le peu d'argent qu'ils avaient pour de l'amusement inutile. Cependant, la raison principale était qu'ils étaient incapables d'agir comme de banals adolescents en pratiquant ce genre d'activités.

Duo soupira, il n'avait pas envie de dormir car cela ferait venir le lendemain encore plus vite. Toutefois il savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas rester éveillé. Il avait besoin de dormir s'il voulait être d'attaque pour la bataille du lendemain. Il déposa un baiser de bonne nuit dans la nuque d'Heero et ferma les yeux. Il avait encore besoin d'être rassuré avant de s'embarquer pour de bon dans son cauchemar et le monde de demain.

"Lie to me, Heero." _(« Mens-moi, Heero. »)_

Plusieurs secondes passèrent en silence. Duo attendait patiemment, sachant qu'Heero répondrait sûrement. Il lui avait toujours répondu quand il avait dit cette phrase. Il ne demandait pas à Heero de lui faire une promesse car il savait combien il était facile de rompre une promesse. Il ne voulait pas qu'Heero dise quelque chose d'optimiste car il pourrait ne jamais y avoir une chance que cela ne se réalise. Merde, il pouvait mourir demain lors de la mission. Non, il demandait à Heero quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas faire. Quelque chose qu'il se jurait de ne pas faire.

Un mensonge.

La réponse d'Heero était différente à chaque fois que Duo lui posait cette question, mais à chaque fois la réponse l'avait rassuré. Duo sentit qu'Heero couvrait sa main déposée sur sa propre taille de la sienne avant qu'il n'entende la voix calme du garçon.

"I will never fall in love with you." _(« Je ne tomberai jamais amoureux de toi. »)_

Duo sourit avant de caler son visage dans la chevelure d'Heero. Il entrecroisa ses doigts avec ceux du brun. Pour le moment, c'était les seules indulgences qu'ils pouvaient se permettre. Mais un jour, Duo se promit alors qu'il tombait dans les bras de Morphée, un jour ils iraient au cinéma et commanderaient un énorme pot de pop-corn. Un jour, ils joueraient au basket jusqu'à être totalement lessivés. Et un samedi soir, ils commanderaient une pile de pizzas et ils regarderaient du porno en mangeant jusqu'à ce que leurs estomacs soient prêts à éclater. Ils auraient des rencards comme les autres adolescents et coucheraient ensemble sur la banquette arrière d'une voiture.

Un jour.

Ils tomberaient amoureux.

* * *

><p><strong>OWARI<strong>


End file.
